


imperfect

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (also this is the first time i've posted smth on ao3 so i probs fucked up somewhere), M/M, also instead of quotes there are italics, i have not written in many years and when i do it's a hella short drabble go figure, just smooches and insecure god oikawa, tagging bc it might strain ur eyes i guess, the whole thing's in lowercase btw, there's not rlly any plot, this is essentially just iwa comforting oikawa, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which iwaizumi and oikawa are gods ruling over seijou, and oikawa gets insecure sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imperfect

_tooru,_ hajime whispers. _let’s go back._

tooru does not move. he breathes, slowly and quietly, even though they have no need to do so, but he does not turn.

 _tooru,_ hajime tries again.

tooru stirs. he turns to face hajime with a weak smile. _sorry. i was thinking._

 _what of?_ hajime does not ask, for he already knows.

rather than scold the god, hajime walks forward with heavy feet. he stands beside tooru. tooru’s gaze follows him as he does this, but hajime tilts his head to look toward the world below them. tooru does the same, after a moment.

a silence falls upon them. then, hajime speaks again.

_you cannot keep doing this to yourself._

tooru is silent.

hajime sighs. _you know yourself as a god, and you confuse this with perfection. we are not perfect, tooru, and we will never be so. us gods make mistakes, just like the mortals we rule._ he looks back to the god beside him. _don’t punish yourself for something you can’t control._

tooru hums, a light, airy sound, resembling a laugh. _but i am a god. we were born to control, hajime._

 _we were born to guide._ hajime replies. _we were born to steer humanity and nature into the right direction. only a tyrant god would seek to control._

_then perhaps i am a tyrant god._

_impossible._ the reply is quick, instinctive. the tips of hajime’s ears warm when he sees tooru’s amused glance. _you love humanity far too much to treat it as a tyrant would._

 _love, you say?_ tooru hums in thought. _what if it’s interest i feel, not love?_

_it is love._

tooru lips curve at the sincerity in hajime’s voice. _you, of all the mortals and gods, would recognize when i love._

the warmth at hajime’s ears spreads, radiating across his face. he is embarrassed, but he does not look away. rather, he reaches for tooru’s hand, intertwining their fingers. his lips quirk in the slightest as tooru’s face reddens.

 _i have ruled this place with you since the beginning. of course i would know your love,_ hajime murmurs softly.

tooru looks first at their hands, then into hajime’s eyes. he smiles with what hajime notices is mischief. _and you have felt it as well._

he releases tooru’s hand at the jest.

_haji—_

fingers slip into tooru’s hair, and tooru finds his head being pulled forward. he sighs in content when hajime’s lips meet his, eyes slipping closed.

 _you rarely kiss me first,_ he says when hajime draws away. _is there an occasion?_

hajime’s eyes open. _you have been thinking too much lately. about too many irrational things._ he brings tooru’s face level with his. _tooru, you are already enough. to me, to your people —_ our _people. to the ones who matter, you are_ more _than enough. they would not follow a lesser god. i would not have fallen for a lesser god. so do not punish yourself when you cannot be perfect._

tooru blinks rapidly. he raises his hands to cover his face, but hajime intercepts them. _you don’t need to hide from me, tooru. i have already seen the worst parts of you._

softly, he peppers kisses across tooru’s face — the space on tooru’s nose, wrinkled as he cries; his eyelids, gently, as they fall shut; his cheeks, a wetness there. he presses a final kiss to his lips, chaste.

 _i must be a wonderful god if it was deemed that i deserve you,_ tooru laughs around his hitching breath. he raises his hands again, and hajime lets him wipe away his tears. he opens his eyes.

 _thank you, hajime._ he whispers around a smile.

hajime brings their lips together again, and when he pulls away to see tooru’s eyes, bright as the stars they hung in the sky centuries ago, he falls like he has so many times before.

**Author's Note:**

> s weats ok this mostly stemmed from my love of gods/goddesses aus and iwaoi tbh


End file.
